parody_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Kane
Peter Kane is a contestant from Survivor: Ademius, Survivor: All-Stars and Survivor: Heroes vs Villains. He was most well-known on Survivor: Ademius for finding the most amount of hidden immunity idols, including a special 'Second-Vote' idol, successfully using two of the idols to save himself from elimination and also for being blindsided with the special idol in his pocket. His prowess in finding idols with and without clues led to him being asked back onto the All-Star season. His often sexist behavior, brutish personality, humorous character and idol-finding prowess secured his status as a Villain, leading him to return for Survivor: Heroes vs Villains. Survivor: Ademius Peter started off on the successful Kafheesi Tribe, winning three consecutive immunity challenges. He and the other two men, Brett Freeman and Callum Paisley, formed a strong male alliance as the Kafheesi trio. The girls had the same idea, led by Natalia Joneses, but Erin Castellan was swayed over to the men's alliance by Brett Freeman, who she had a crush on. At their first tribal, Natalia led a charge against Erin, labelling her a traitor, but was unable to convince any of the men to vote Erin and the Kafheesi trio - with Erin - voted out Natalia. At the tribe swap, the Kafheesi trio all stuck together on the new Sparrison tribe while Erin and Yvonne went to the new Amanoo tribe. On Sparrison, they were joined by two original Sparrison members and two original Amanoo members. Peter's alliance fought for control against Elmer and Mitch of the original Sparrison tribe, and worked on obtaining crucial swing votes Ingrid and Oberon from Amanoo. After Peter made an offhand comment about women which Ingrid took offense to, she and Oberon joined Elmer and Mitch in wanting Peter out. However, Peter caught on to clues that Ingrid had inadvertently dropped at tribal, and realizing he would be voted out, played his hidden immunity idol for himself, negating all four votes and taking out Mitch. At the merge, Peter again continued his success at finding hidden immunity idols, even finding a 'Second-Vote' idol. With one normal and one special idol in his pocket, Peter and the rest of his Kafheesi trio rejoined Erin in the majority alliance. Elmer, wanting to remain in the game, convinced Peter and the Kafheesi trio to blindside Mitzi Perezz, the leader of the girls' alliance. This move would cost Peter, as Erin lost trust in the Kafheesi trio, and the girls' alliance turned their backs on the Kafheesi trio, taking out Brett. Peter and Callum both played hidden immunity idols that they had found, negating two and three votes against them respectively to take out Elmer. After Elmer's elimination, it was believed that Callum was next to go. Unsuspecting, Peter did not play his idol at the subsequent tribal, unbeknownst to the fact that Aisha had come up with a plan to trick Peter into believing that Callum would be the target and not him. That night, he was blindsided with the 'Second-Vote' idol in his pocket in a 4-2 vote, and made the 6th member of the jury. Voting History Survivor: All-Stars Survivor: Heroes vs Villains Trivia